NGE:Chronicles of the Companions Trailer
by Shdowblade
Summary: Just some minor spoilers for the main fic to hold body and soul together untill i get the next few chapters sorted out.


A/N: Full disclaimer at the bottom. Anyway, here are a few minor spoilers for the fic to hold everyone over till I get the next few chapters sorted out. Please note that some of these are out of order to how they will appear in the storylines.

* * *

…Jack looked over at Martha as the ship pulled up to the dock and said; "You do realize that this may be more dangerous than anything the Doctor could have prepared us for."

"I know that but, that's never stopped us before." She said with a shrug. "So, what do you think of the third child?" She added tying to change the subject.

"He's a teenage Ianto, looks like our work is cut out for us this time"…

* * *

…"Or we could just use the door." Luke added as the entrance into the Geofront opened.

"Okay, how the hell did you get that open?" Auska asked both confused and annoyed.

"With this." As Luke held up what appeared to be a pen with some sort of rounded crystal on the tip of the cap.

"And what prey tell is that?" Auska asked matter-of-factly.

"Sonic Penknife." Luke responded with a calm tone…

* * *

...There in the the hallway at the dying light of dusk Luke said as Rei started to walk away; "I know what you are Rei Ayanami and the two of us are more similar than you realize and, I can help you. But, only if you choose to let me."…

* * *

…"I can't believe she shot us both down." Jack said stunned.

"I Can." Kaji said with his arms crossed.

Jack taking a moment to lean back replied; "Well with a nice look'n ass like that I'm surprised you can say that."…

* * *

…"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." As The Doctor looked up at Lilith's hanging form…

* * *

…"BISHOP TO D4." K-9 stated as Pen-Pen made the appropriate move.

Misato walks up and passes Donna a beer and asks; "How you hold'n up?"

"I'm jus' Sit'n round, drink'n beer, watch'n a tin dog and a genetically engineered penguin play chess, in a city under constant giant monster attacks be'n protected by, giant Bio-mechanical mecha with teenage pilots after, be'n brought here by a Time-Traveling Alien." She answered slightly frustrated. "All and all this is actually pretty normal for me now."

Misato just stared at her bewildered. "Okay how many of those have you had today?" She asked pointing at Donna's beer can…

* * *

…"I don't know how but I think I've seen this before." As Shinji picked up the gold pendant that looked like an infinity symbol mixed with a Celtic knot…

* * *

…"Then tell me Doctor is you are not of the Lilim then tell me, where did you come from?" Tabris asked while floating amidst the stalemate between Units 02 and 01, whilst Rei looked on from the shadows.

"My world is far away and long since gone but its name lives on…" he paused. "Gallifrey." He finished.

Shock then fear soon consumed Tabris when he realized just who he was speaking with. Then he landed in front of The Doctor and held his arms out to his sides and said; "Then destroy me Doctor, DESTROY ME BEFORE I DESTROY THE RACE YOU HOLD MOST DEAR!"...

* * *

…"DELETE!-DELETE!"

"Déjà vu." Sarah Jane said as they ran.

"What?" Ritsuko asked confused.

"Escaped from the Daleks just in time to be shot at by the Cybermen, for me this is 1975 all over again" Sarah Jane responded with a giggle…

* * *

…"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Ikari asked in an enraged tone.

"I'm The Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the Planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm Nine-Hundred and Four years old and, I'm the man who's going to stop Third Impact and, save the lives of all four and half billion people left on this planet. You've got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do." Gendo replied darkly…

* * *

A/N: I do not own Doctor Who, Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures or, Neon Genesis Evangelion. If you want me to take it up win Gainax and the BBC.

Idea's, Flames, anything.

Mild spoilers yes, but I haven't revealed a lot of the big twists and I would appreciate it if those of you who review this will keep that in mind when you do. Furthermore, I do intend for this to be an AU end to 'Doctor Who' new series, Season four.

I would also like to than the fine people at Wikipeda and Wikiquote for helping me getting my characters and the quotes I paraphrased correct.


End file.
